1. Field
Example embodiments in general relate to a system and apparatus for measuring parameter data related to a golf swing upon impact of a golf club face with a target surface.
2. Related Art
In golf, one of the most important aspects of improving the golf swing is to maximize the force of the impact with the ball. There are numerous techniques and training devices on the market to teach techniques for improving the general swinging motion of the golfer, yet there is not a product to assist the golfer in measuring the actual force of their swing upon impact or contact with the ball.
One popular device on the market that is used to teach golfers to learn proper body mechanics for maximizing the impact of the club face hitting the ball is the “Impact Bag Golf Swing Training Aid” offered at PracticeRange.com. Although this product offers to help find the correct swing path at impact, it has no means to actually measure the impact of the swing, i.e., the force imparted on the bag, upon contact between the golf club face and the impact bag.
An apparatus that can measure the impact of the club or club face with a static apparatus, and the ability to immediately communicate this actual impact data of the swing to the golf trainer and student would provide valuable information in order to improve the technique and mechanics of the golf swing. Therefore, a product that has the capability to convey the impact data of the swing on contact of the club face with the static apparatus during a training session may offer a unique and valuable contribution to the purpose of improving the student's golf skills.